


The Bruises on My Skin

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, angst then fluffy, not in a sexual way though, tiny queers talking, topless peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets banged up after a fight, and Angie walks in on her as she taking her shirt off.  </p>
<p>Or the one where Angie is a very protective girlfriend, and is very gay for Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bruises on My Skin

Peggy stumbled up the fire escape on the outside of Griffith house.  It had been a long day, hell, a long week, and all she wanted was to do was sleep, but that wasn't the first thing on her to do list.  First she had to check the stitches on her stomach, and find the source of the rapidly growing pain in her back.  

 

“God damn everything about this hellish place!” Peggy swore under her breath when the window stuck half way open.

 

She didn’t mean that.  Well almost.  One of the only good things about the place, and frankly her life at the moment, was Angie. Peggy winced at the biting cold of the window se was trying to wrench open, the pain in her back, and the thought of what Angie would say if she saw her like this.  Succeeding in opening the window, Peggy clambered into her apartment, biting back a cry of pain. 

 

_First things first_ , Peggy thought, _check for injuries_. She stripped off her woolen jacket and began to unbutton her blouse. 

 

Just as she had finished however, there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Hey Pegs-Oh god!”

 

\---

Angie sat down on her bed and rubbed at her sore heels. It had been a hell of a day, four rude customers, a double shift, and only fifty cents in tips. It couldn’t get much worse than this. Taking her hat off, Angie spotted a bottle schnapps in the back of her shelf.  _Maybe Peggy’s had a rough day too,_ Angie thought, standing up and pulling the bottle down, remembering a night a couple weeks previously when the two had shared a bottle of schnapps and some rhubarb pie.  Angie decided that it would be worth it to see if Peggy wanted a drink too. She set the bottle on the counter and headed to Peggy's apartment.  

 

Angie knocked sharply on Peggy’s door, then walked right in, not bothering to wait for an answer. 

 

“Hey Pegs!” she said cheerfully as she entered.  

 

Then Angie saw the dark blue and purple bruises on her friend’s back. 

 

“Oh god!” Angie said, rushing over to Peggy, who was standing in shock, blouse dangling from one hand.

 

“Who the _hell_ did this to you?” Angie asked, gripping Peggy’s shoulders tightly.

 

She gave her friend a once over to see if there was any more damage, then let out a curse.  There was a _lot_ more damage. A scar that looked to have been left by a bullet wound on her left shoulder, a scar from a knife wound along her belly, a gash on her side that had stiches that looked ready to pop, _another_ bullet wound, and countless bruises. 

 

“What the hell Peggy?” Angie said, looking back at her friends face, distraught. 

 

_Whoever did this to Peggy is going to **pay**_ , Angie thought, seething with anger. 

 

“I have an explanation!” Peggy insisted, taking Angie’s hands in her own. 

 

“Well start explaining then.” Angie shook off Peggy’s hands and crossed her arms. 

 

“I work for the SSR,” Peggy said, sitting down on the bed. 

 

“Oh.  That makes sense.” Angie said, dumbly.  "What's that?"

 

"Strategic, Scientific, Reserve.  It's an intelligence agency," Peggy said, and Angie remembered hearing something about the SSR being tossed around during the war.

 

"Oh," Angie said again, letting her arms drop to her sides.  

 

Suddenly everything began to come together. The late nights, the strange noises, the brush-offs, the lies, the magnificent definition of Peggy’s stomach… _Stop thinking about her like that Angie!_

 

“So is Mr. Fancy like, your getaway driver or something?” Angie asked, because that was the first question that came to mind.

 

“Something like that,” Peggy said with a smile.

 

Angie ran her fingers over the scar on Peggy’s waist, and looking at the purpling bruise on her friend’s shoulder.

 

“Um… Angie?”

 

It was then that Angie remembered that, not only was Peggy injured, but that she was topless.  _Oh lord…_ Angie broke eye contact with her friend, looking down towards her feet… except that that was the direction of Peggy’s breasts. Angie couldn’t hide the blush that was growing on her cheeks.  She looked backed up quickly, stuttering out apologies.  

 

“So I’m just… I… I’ll just come back later…”

 

Angie rushed out the door, closing it behind her and leaning into it, cursing herself for being such an idiot.

 

\---

 

_What was that?_ Peggy thought after Angie had run out of the room.  She blushed for a second thinking, maybe Angie felt the same way she did, but she shook the thought from her mind before it had a chance to take root there. Peggy finished checking for any serious injuries, then finished stripping her clothes off and getting into her nightdress.

 

She pulled her one bottle of scotch down from its place at the back of the self, hidden behind “proper” drinks, wondering if she should go talk to Angie.  Goodness knows she could use some company, and Angie was the one person she actually _wanted_ to talk to at that moment. _Because she’s my **friend**_ , Peggy insisted to herself, even though she knew her feelings ran far deeper than those of friendship. 

 

_What am I doing?_ Peggy thought as she knocked on the door of 3C.  It was mere moments before the door opened, revealing Angie wrapped in Peggy’s silk robe.  She had wondered where that had gone. 

 

“May I come in?” Peggy asked, raising the bottle of scotch. 

 

“Yeah.  Why not?” Angie said, and Peggy noted a small blush climbing her friend’s cheeks.

 

Peggy stepped into Angie’s apartment, and set the bottle of alcohol on the small table by the door. 

 

“Hey, so about earlier…” Angie began once she had closed the door and Peggy had made herself at home on the couch.

 

“What about earlier?” Peggy asked, letting her eyes trail up Angie’s body once, not even bothering to make excuses to herself.

 

Angie sat down on the bed and looked determinedly at Peggy. 

 

“Is that why you were givin’ me the cold shoulder when we first became friends?  Because of your job? Or, was there some other reason?  Please be honest with me Peg,” Angie blurted out suddenly, fear and hope clouding her face in equal measure. 

 

Peggy stood up and moved to sit next her, taking Angie’s face in her hands. 

 

“No.  It... It wasn’t the only reason,” Peggy admitted, stroking Angie’s cheekbone with her thumb absently. 

 

“What was the other reason?” Angie asked, a little breathily, though Peggy didn’t know the cause of that.

 

“My last… the last person I got close to was killed because of me, just because she was _there._ I don’t want that to happen again. Not to anyone, and especially not to someone I…” Peggy trailed off and bit her lip, suddenly removing her hands from Angie’s face. 

 

“Someone you what?” Angie asked, leaning closer to Peggy and placing one hand on her leg. 

 

Peggy tried not to shiver at the contact. She had messed up, shouldn’t have said anything, shouldn’t say anything _more…_

 

“Someone I love.” 

 

\---

 

Angie tried to control her racing heart.

 

“You love me?” Angie asked, wincing at the accusatory tone in her voice. 

 

Angie saw Peggy’s face fall, and felt bad immediately. _Damn it Angie!  The girl you like admits to having feelings for you, and you mess it all up by not thinking about what’s coming out of your damn mouth!_

“Yes,” Peggy said in barely a whisper, as she began to visibly shrink back from Angie. 

 

Angie didn’t react, _couldn’t_ react, until she realized Peggy had gotten up and was heading for the door saying, “I should really go.  I’m sorry.” 

 

“No, wait, Pegs!” Angie said, jumping from the bed and catching Peggy’s arm and forcibly turning her around.

 

Peggy looked shock to say the least, and Angie gave a big grin and pulled her into a kiss.  Peggy gave squeak of alarm and Angie laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the Brit.  They broke apart a few moments later, and Peggy still looked shocked, but in a pleased way.

 

“I love you too English,” Angie giggled before pulling Peggy in for another, longer kiss.  

 

 

 


End file.
